Natsu's Little Sister
by EMO KIDS13
Summary: This story is an oc,but very entertaining. It is about a character named Vexie Dragneel, Natsu's little sister. She is very violent but kind when she is clam. She is very self centered. And she loves black like me!


Nastu's Little Sister

By: Elmirah J. Garcia-Marcus

Chapter One:

One day when Nastu and Happy were looking for a job, Gray comes running in yelling "It's bad, Vexie's back."

"Who is Vexie?" asked Lucy

"No one you need to know Lucy. Are you sure it is Vexie?" asked Natsu

"Yes, I am sure." replied Gray

"Where did you see her?" asked Erza

"At the nail & hair solon." said Gray

"Really…" said Erza but was cut off by a girl all dressed in black walking in the gulid.

"How was your trip Vexie?" asked Mirejane

"Good, is the master here? I need to speak to him about something." replied Vexie (the girl in black)

"Yes, he is in his office up stairs." said Mirajane

"Ok, thank you." replied Vexie

"You aren't allowed up stairs. You aren't an S-class wizard." said _

"I am more than an S-class wizard. I am a Z-class wizard." replied Vexie

When Vexie went up stairs to talk to the master the, something hit her. The thing that hit was something very rare in her family. A singly drop of fire went in her mouth and she started to chew on the fire. "Thank you master." she said with her mouth full.

"Welcome back, Vexie. It's been a long time since you have come back letting everybody see you." The Master replied

"Well I was wondering if my team can be the strongest team in Fairy Tail, since I am the strongest one in Fairy Tail."

"Sure, but they distorted a whole building." The Master said

"My brother distorted a whole port, and it is because we are fire wizards." said Vexie

When she went down stairs to tell her brother and her new team the news she heard some yell it's Vexie, but she ignored them. "Where is Nastu, Erza, Gray, and Happy?" Vexie asked

"They went home." said Lucy "I am Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meat you, I am Vexie Dragneel. Natsu little sister." She replied

"Well do you have a place to stay?" Lucy asked

"No. I have a house, but I have a feeling that my new team is going to want to go on a job and I will not be able to unpack." said Vexie

"Who's team are you in?" said Lucy

"Well they are mainly my team but I have to invite them to be on my team." Vexie repiled

"Who are you picking?" asked Lucy

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and the other member of theier group." Vexie said excitedly

"I am part of that team." replied Lucy

"Really, would you like to a part of my team?" asked Vexie

"Yeah! But I think you should ask Nastu, Gray, Erza, and Happy if we should join." said Lucy

"Okay I will. And if Natsu says no I will torch-er him util he says yes." said Vexie

When she was going home, Lexus attack her."So. The rumors are true. You are back." he said

"Yes, but it not nice to use your power at the Master of Fairy Tail." she said with a small chuckle

"Who said anything about you being the new Master of Fairy Tail?" Lexus asked

"Your grandfather. He said you don't deserve being the Master and you are an immature little boy." Vexie said

"Really. Well he has not seen any of my rath! An dhe will pay." Lexus said

"Wow. You take things to the heart don't you." said Vexie clamly "It is nothing personaly, it's just me doing my best and over throwing in anything I do. After all I am a Z-class wizard."

"What, you are? Since when?" said Lexus in a angry tone

"Since Mirajane quit her S-class wizardry." Vexie said jumping out of the way.

"Really, do you think Lucy will be my girl..." said Lexus getting cut of by yelling coming from down the street

"Hey Natsu give me back my underwear!" said Gray

"No!" said Natsu

"Hey Natsu, Gray, Erza is that you?" aske Vexie

"Who are you...and who are you talking to?" asked Natsu and Gray in unison

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet." said Vexie holding Lexus by the shirt

"We are them but who are you? And..." said Gray but was cut off by a girl in black walking down, with someone being dragged after her,the street that they were all on

"Lexus is that you?" asked Erza

"Yes. Tell Vexie to let go of me!" Lexus said with his voice squeaking"Tell her to let go of me please!"

"Vexie! That is Vexie?" said Natsu, Gray, and Happy in a shocked tone

"Yes...it is me. I have come to ask you all to be apart of my team." said Vexie in clam but ticked off tone


End file.
